Spandy Poem
by Parent12D
Summary: This is a simple poem that I wrote for the pairing Spandy (consisting of Spongebob and Sandy). This is a special gift that I'm giving to all of you Spandy supporters on Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day.


**Alright, everyone! Today, I present to you this poem that I wrote just for Valentine's Day!**

**Now I know that I'm not finished with **_**Squidbob & Spongeward**_** just yet, but I'll be sure to finish that up in a bit. I just wanted to do this for this special day of sharing love and appreciation. **

**As the name of this implies, this is a Spandy poem. I did this specifically as a gift for all of the users who support the ship and had **_**wanted**_** something like this to be posted on Valentine's Day. Not to mention I'm a supporter of it and I'm proud of it too. **

**One other thing, this poem will contain references to episodes that showcase the relationship between Spongebob and Sandy and serves as proof that they could be a couple (or at the very least show that Spongebob has a crush on his squirrel friend). And just like my Lucy poems, this one has rhymes that make sense and keeping the context of the poem flowing. I think I did a good job with it overall. **

**Well enough with my rambling for this part of the author's notes. I'm going to start the poem right now. I'll have more to say at the end, but for now, enjoy the poem!**

**DISCLAIMER: All the rights to **_**Spongebob Squarepants**_** belong to the late and amazing creator; Stephen Hillenburg, as well as Nickelodeon and to an extent; Viacom.**

* * *

**A Spandy Poem:**

The connection between a sponge and a squirrel,

It involves Spongebob and Sandy, with the occasional quarrel.

Overlooking the differences in required habitats,

They are still close and they make it work, it's as simple as that.

When he first met her, she was a sight to see,

He saw her as cool and an amazing fighter indeed.

Ever since the giant clam scenario, there was a big stir,

He tries acting tough and does karate just to impress her.

Patrick once told him something so he wouldn't have to pout,

What he said was "when in doubt, pinky out."

His first time in her tree dome left him feeling a bit dry,

Sandy thought he looked like he slept in a pigsty.

After the fact, that didn't stop him from trying,

The way he kept intriguing her made him feel like flying.

Such as the time at the beach where he ripped his pants,

This felt better than making overly long rants.

When things went downhill, leaving him in infamy,

Spongebob grew _jealous_ when Sandy hung out with Larry.

There was a lesson that he learned that day that made him quite dim,

It was to just be him and Sandy will appreciate him.

Despite this, he kept expressing that he _likes _her a lot,

Like the time he used **Anchor Arms**, which was a good bought.

Then there was the time they were obsessed with karate,

It was a lot of fun for them, it gave them the best touché.

Of course, there was a catch that gave a good stab,

For it almost cost him his job at the Krusty Krab.

Fortunately, things managed to work out for them in the end,

They used karate to chop up the patties instead.

There were days where he shouldn't see her plans as duds,

Such as the time he got sick with the suds.

When Sandy missed Texas and was apart from her state,

Spongebob wanted to do anything to make her say.

He made insults to Texas with Patrick, which got her to make her pursuit,

It looked like he was making off with the big loot.

Spongebob meant no harm with the insults towards Texas,

He was just desperate; can you blame him for the mess?

In the end, Sandy finally decided to stay,

Everyone was thrilled, and it made the sponge's day.

Regardless, he's always willing to give her a break,

Like the time she was going to hibernate in a week.

When he hid from her, it wasn't out of hate,

He didn't want to break her heart with her feelings at stake.

Then there was the time he made those squirrel jokes,

The sponge put a stop to it when he was at a big choke.

One chaotic scenario motivated Spongebob like a storm,

It was the arrival of the **Alaskan Bull Worm**.

Sandy wanted to pick a fight with it for stealing her tail,

But Spongebob wasn't willing to allow her to be in danger and peril.

He tried everything he could to cease her objective,

She refused _all_ of them, insisting that she'll live.

The final result though, felt like she was in a stew,

Sandy realized that she bit more than she could chew.

Though the situation was like being in a jellyfish hive,

They outsmarted the bull worm and made it out alive.

There were days where it was strained and it took a dip,

Including the time he and Patrick made off with her rocket ship.

Another instance was when they wondered who was better,

Land critters or sea critters, it didn't matter.

They have their strengths and fatal flaws,

But they were all equal and kept down with claws.

Even with all these contrasts that can leave stains,

They are still close together, kept in some chains.

They're friends, comrades, and partner galore,

But some might assume that they are something more.

As they are on friendly terms and keeping it in mends,

Some believe they're more than just friends.

Some people think that the love they share is platonic,

While others conclude that it is pretty romantic.

Although some assume that they aren't compatible,

Plenty of people think differently, that they are adorable.

There was one instance to back this up with the hatchet being buried,

It was the time that Spongebob and Sandy got married.

Even though it was revealed to be just a play,

It was still satisfying, believing the marriage would stay.

There was no doubt that it was touching to start,

It might have been mushy, but it also warmed the heart.

People that hope they'd become a thing might be a _dreamer_,

But it's entirely worth it, the couple is a keeper.

This assumption is made by their strong connection,

As they stick together through thick and thin, without a single distraction.

As Sandy once said to him, like they were meant to be;

The two of them are _tighter _than bark on a tree.

It might be odd that a sponge and squirrel could date,

But it's so precious, and it'll be worth the wait.

And when it does happen at any given time,

_All _of the **supporters** will rejoice, and everything will be just fine.

It'd be neat to see this happen between Spongebob and Sandy,

And overlooking their contrasting lives, it's just dandy.

Whatever their future holds, and what is to believe,

It would more than likely occur in a _pineapple under the sea_...

* * *

**THE END!**

**Well, that's the end of the poem. I hope you all enjoyed this special Spandy Valentine's Day poem! I decided on this because writing a poem is easier for me and it's less stressful. Still, despite the length, I like how it came out, and I hope everyone else likes it too.**

**Now I am aware that the creator Stephen made it clear that Spongebob is asexual, but there are plenty of people who think the pairing is cute, and I'm also a sucker for it. A lot of the implications of the crush Spongebob has on Sandy are depicted in the poem, if you can catch them. So I know why everyone would come to this conclusion.**

**Anyhow, with this poem done, I'll be continuing the development of the other story (with the 4****th**** chapter being written this weekend), and there are only 2 more chapters for it as a whole. I'll be focused on making it as good as possible and have fun about it.**

**One more thing that I'd like to share with you guys for those who remember the author's note at the end of chapter 3. I just want you all to know, I do appreciate all of the positive reviews that I've gotten for that story, as well as those who favorite and follow the story too. I was just having one of my bad days. And I am proud of the support I've been getting.**

**The same goes for this poem. Whatever positive reviews I get will be most appreciative in my book, along with anyone who favorites and follows the poem too. I'm just expressing myself so I can have smooth sailing from here on.**

**With that said, if any of you have reviews that you'd like to leave for this poem, you are more than obliged to do so, and it'll be much appreciative. If not, well that's okay too. I just hope that I did at least an average job with this poem.**

**Aside from this, I got nothing else to say. So until the next chapter to the other story comes up, I hope you tune in for that one and thank you again for reading this poem. On that note, I just want to say Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


End file.
